


Reylo microfics (Twitter)

by Beebee_Ren



Series: Twitter Microfics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cupid - Freeform, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Twitter: reylomicrofics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: [ Mil veces nos tocamos las manos por un breve momento antes de que el universo nos separará.~Tal vez en otra vida~Al final todo sale bien; si no está bien, no es el final ](Microfics AU's)Microfics que ya escribí en Twitter y que publicaré aquí. Son puro Reylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Twitter Microfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Cupid

La flecha dio en el blanco, Cupido estaba orgulloso del increíble trabajo que hizo con estos dos.

Con algo de ayuda de la Fuerza, le resultó fácil convertir a estos enemigos en amantes.

—Por favor. - Le rogó a ella mientras mantenía su mano extendida, deseando que aceptara su oferta de unirse a él.

Cupido miró con atención, la galaxia no estaría en paz si ellos dos no traían el equilibrio necesario.

Apuntó una nueva flecha hacía ellos, esperando que un doble flechazo fuera suficiente para unirlos por siempre...

Nadie puede dictar tu destino, solo tu eres responsable de cambiar tu realidad.

La flecha dio en el blanco, pero aún así ella no tomó su mano. A pesar de que lo amaba, y lo amaba demasiado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Recopilación de las palabras de la primera semana de febrero: Ribbon, Swipe, Meeting y Bar)
> 
> [ Sucesos después de TROS:
> 
> Ben deja señales a Rey de que se encuentra atrapado en el mundo entré mundos, pero Rey está tan triste por creerlo muerto que no se da cuenta de nada. ]

  
Ató una cita roja al final de la trenza que se acababa de hacer. Se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de irse. 

El reflejo que apareció delante de ella solo le hizo recordar lo sola que estaba ahora que él murió.

Calculaba que había pasado dos años desde que se conocieron en el bosque de Takodana. Desde entonces estuvieron luchando entré ellos, cada uno desde su respectivo lado de la guerra.

Hubo momentos de calma en los que ambos simplemente dejaron sus diferencias de lado y se hicieron compañía en su soledad.

Por desgracia, esos momentos no duraron lo suficiente.

Desde que terminó la guerra, en varios momentos del día, se preguntaba si las cosas hubiera sido diferente se ella tomaba su mano la primera vez que se la ofreció.

Ya era tarde para pensar en eso.

Deslizó su mano sobre el espejo, sintiendo la helada superficie bajo su toqué, recordando inmediatamente la cueva en Acha-To y como después tuvo la oportunidad de rozar su mano con la de Ben en su cabaña.

Sería un recuerdo que guardara por siempre en su memoria.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar a Ben de sus pensamientos, si seguía así iba a terminar llorando. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con sus amigos y que le preguntarán por qué estaba así.

Nunca les contó sobre Ben, sabía lo que pensaban de él, jamás lo verían de la misma forma que ella.

Rey se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación y dirigirse al bar en que la esperaban para celebrar el Día del amor y la amistad.

Ella era ajena al hecho de que, apenas dejó de tocar el espejo, una silueta se dibujo en la superficie del objeto.

Rey cerró la puerta en el momento en que una mariposa azul se posaba delicadamente sobre el espejo, justo donde se apoyaba la mano de la misteriosa figura.

Del otro lado del vidrio, había un hombre atrapado en una dimensión más allá de la comprensión humana, esperando pacientemente de que su amada notará las señales que le dejaba para que fuera por él, y así poder estar juntos nuevamente.

Como debió ser desde un principio.


End file.
